Sally Walker
"Sally Walker" is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. Lyrics J. White, I need a beat, I can't go off, off (Ooh) Lil Sally Walker, walkin' down the street She didn't know what to do, so she jumped in front of me Lil Sally Walker, walkin' down the street She didn't know what to do, so she jumped in front of me I said go on, girl, do your thang (Go) Do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go), stop (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go) Do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go), drop (Go) Lil Sally Walker, uh, shake it proper, uh Bend it over, make it wobble, uh, got a lotta buns Pick it up and drop it, uh, for the proper funds Anything to make the profit come, get them dollars, hon' Add that shit up just like mathematics If you do it for free, then it's ass backwards All of you bitches is mad at me Pro'ly mad cause you ain't in my tax bracket You bitches is broker than glass crackin' You ain't gon' do shit, you just act ratchet Play with me, you gon' get back handed I toot it up and look back at it Lil Sally Walker, walkin' down the street She didn't know what to do, so she jumped in front of me Lil Sally Walker, walkin' down the street She didn't know what to do, so she jumped in front of me I said go on, girl, do your thang (Go) Do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go), stop (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go) Do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go), drop (Go) Watch me throw it back and toot it, they love how I do it, uh I'm the truth, you can't refuse it, plus my body's stupid, uh He wasn't even shot by Cupid, but your dude's a groupie, uh You would think it's getting evicted how my booty moving Yeah, better yet, I need a U-Haul One of a kind, I don't do malls These bitches talk more than group calls Shut the fuck up with them loose walls Matter fact, I'm not gon' go back and forth With you bitches like Duval and Snoop Dogg These bitches front like a new bra Don't get your ass dragged like RuPaul Lil Sally Walker, walkin' down the street She didn't know what to do so she jumped in front of me Lil Sally Walker, walkin' down the street She didn't know what to do so she jumped in front of me I said go on, girl, do your thang (Go) Do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go), stop (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go) Do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go) Go on, girl, do your thang (Go), do your thang (Go), drop (Go) Go, go, go Go, go, go (Do your thang, stop) Go, go, go Go, go, go (Do your thang, drop) Why It Sucks # The beat is basically the same as the one for Cardi B's "Money", probably because it's the same producer. Many also compared it to Kendrick Lamar's "HUMBLE.". # The song weirdly samples the Sally Walker nursery rhyme. # The stupid music video. The beginning is also quite disturbing. # The song is very annoying and repetitive. Redeeming Qualities # Despite the other bad qualities, Iggy has shown to be slightly improving as her image and rap style, compared to her previous blunders such as; "Pretty Girls", "Mo Bounce", and "Kream". Music Video Iggy Azalea - Sally Walker (Official Music Video) Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Hip hop Category:Songs that flopped Category:Booty Anthems Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Average Songs